


Untitled

by Mortwinbeauty



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Unilock, au beginnings?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 04:55:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4774301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mortwinbeauty/pseuds/Mortwinbeauty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Au Rock beginnings</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

It was just another night at the bar with his friends, John was dressed in a usual jumper and leather jacket, leaning against the bar, tipping beer back against his lips, looking up at the band that was currently playing up on a makeshift stage with critical eyes. It was an interesting feel, it was almost punk but there was also a good mix of classical as the lead singer was playing a violin. The lead singer also had and interesting look. An undercut with long, purple curls hanging over his face. His cheekbones were sunken in and he was thin as a rail, the telltale sign of a struggling musician. His feature may have been sharp but his vocal and playing were smooth and drifted about the room lazily like molasses. John was captured, he couldn’t look away from the man and he could feel something wanting to drag him towars the stage t be closer to him. He hadn’t known how much time had passed or even how many songs had been sung, he was simply lost in the aura that the lead singer was giving off. He was leaning forward, his jaw slightly ajar, his beet bottle clutched tightly in his left hand. He sat back and swallowed thickly as the set finished and the man introduced that band once more. The Fall. The Fall, Lead singer Sherlock Holmes. John didn’t catch the names of the other members, committing Sherlock’s name to memory. He finished his beer quickly and faced the bar with a small smile, ordering another. He stood there for a while, working his way through another beer.

“You enjoyed the show then?” John startled, spilling beer on his jumper and sputtering a bit, looking up and over, only to inhale more of the beer and start coughing hard. Sherlock arched a brow and leaned against the bar looking the blond over as he attempted to regain his compose. He rocked forward, letting his bony hips jut out, elongating his lean body, rocking from side to side, waiting patiently. His shirt was tight and long sleeved, his jeans hugging his form and a purple bandana hanging out of his back pocket. John managed to get control of his body and he set the bottle down, wiping at his mouth and taking a deep breath. He cleared his throat and nodded

“Yea it was, really great. Incredible. Your voice it’s so smooth and adding the violin to such a rock base..brilliant really” Sherlock smirked and poked a tongue ring out of lips, letting the silver ball attract John’s attention as he ran it between his lips. John watched the silver ball and watched it slip between his between lips with a small shiver. John ordered another beer and passed it to Sherlock who took it in hand and slid closer to John

“Thanks blondie” he hummed by his ear. The breath across his ear caught John off guard and he stiffened up, reaching over to grab his own beer, facing the bar while Sherlock was facing away from it. A near silent communication passed between them and john lifted one of his arms, Sherlock sliding in front of him along with bar with a smirk. John took a swig of his beer and placed it back on the bar, his arms caging Sherlock to the bar.

“I couldn’t help but watching you too, you seem like a show all on your own.” Sherlock hummed, dragging his eyes over John, his eyes glinting lust and interest.

“You wouldn’t be the first to say that.” John laughed and looked up at Sherlock with a crooked grin. Sherlock leaned down, his nose barely brushing against John’s. John leaned up and caught his lips in a quick and unsure kiss, Sherlock immediately pressing back harder. They snogged against the bar for a couple moments longer before Sherlock broke away

“I need a cigarette, they are back at my flat, care to join me?” John slammed back the rest of his beer and moved to follow Sherlock out of the bar. He could already tell this man would be trouble, but John’s step didn’t falter as they stepped out onto the street.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while ago while I was bored in classsss sooooo...yea!


End file.
